


Avery and Crime go on a date to a mattress store

by Averacti



Category: Protozone
Genre: ACAB, M/M, the cops dont do anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averacti/pseuds/Averacti
Summary: its exactly what it says on the tin
Relationships: Avery/Crime
Kudos: 3





	Avery and Crime go on a date to a mattress store

**Author's Note:**

> this is stupid lol

ok so avery and crime were just- they were just sitting around in averys lab- xir lab- and avery said to crime "hey wanna go on a date to a mattress store and just lay on one of the mattresses" and crime was like "ok" and then they went on a date to a mattress store and laid on one of the mattresses

with their masks on

but some bitchass employee walked up and said "mx please dont lay on the fucking mattress" but avery and crime ignored the bitch and kept laying there

with their masks on

then the employee was like "ok im calling the police lol" haha that escalated quickly youre calling the cops on a catboy and xir boyfriend lol also acab

when the police arrived they didnt do anything because cops r stupid lol acab

anyways avery and crime just walked out of the store and back to black mesa like stupid little gayasses <3

with their masks on <3

so anyways yeah they went on a date to a mattress store

with their masks on

**Author's Note:**

> its short but i couldnt give less of a shit


End file.
